Her Sweet, Radiant Smile
by Satellizer123
Summary: My new oneshot with a new pairing! It's my birthday, and I have given birth to one of my best work! Please R&R!


Her Sweet, Radiant Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your reviews. So, let's spice up the Freezing fandom a little, right Familylip? I'm honored to write for a new pairing: KazuyaxChiffon. R&R, no flames plz ;)) And by the way, just pretend Satellizer never existed.

.

Kazuya lay motionless, looking at the clear night sky. Countless stars twinkled brightly, beaming at him. Ever since a small kid, Kazuya always stared at the sky to ease his mind and enjoy the peaceful feeling, and this was no exception. What was different was, this was perhaps the last time he could do it.

"This is it," he thought. "The end of my life."

Still not moving, he closed his eyes and drifted his mind back to what had just happened. The latest and final NOVA incursion had ended with human's ultimate victory; the whole world bursted with happiness and joy when the last S-Class NOVA's core was destroyed. The mankind had overcome the greatest challenge so far, and it still continued living, stronger than ever. And to top it all off, he, Aoi Kazuya, was the very person that made it happen. When death stared at everyone in the face, he had created a extremely powerful Ereinbar Set, linking every single Limiter and Pandora together to withstand a NOVA's self-destruction. Magically, everyone came out unharmed. Still holding the Set, Kazuya took over the commanding position and ordered everyone to fully engage, when he alone held the entire defense for them. As it's over, Kazuya collapsed immediately out of exhaustion. Waking up in the hospital, he was informed that his life could now only be counted in days; the battle had taken everything out of him, including the power and the will to live.

Kazuya sighed lightly. Every feeling of anger, sadness and despair had left him; all he felt was… emptiness. No longer wanting to remember, he opened his eyes again to the beautiful nightsky high above. The stars were still twinkling as ever… Smiling… Just like….

As soon as the comparison entered his train of thoughts, it struck his mind so badly his whole body twisted in pain. Every memory with her, which he desperately wanted to forget, rushed back to him with full force. Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes rolled over inside the skull. Kazuya coughed out a final word before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Chiffon-senpai…"

.

"_Hello Aoi-san. I'm Chiffon Fairchild, and I'm the Student Council President. I hope we can be friends." She smiled delightly at him, and Kazuya's heart melted at the sight._

"_I'd love to be your friend__ Fairchild-senpai. Please call me Kazuya." He tried his best not to stutter, and smiled back at her._

"_O__nly if you call me Chiffon." She tapped the tip of his nose lightly with a finger. "Follow me, I will give you a tour around the school."_

_._

_Since that day, Kazuya's emotional life had taken a huge turn. No matter what he did, he always found himself thinking of Chiffon.__ Her petite, fragile figure, her cute brown hair, her angelic face that always seemed to be smiling… That wonderful image stayed permanently in Kazuya's heart._

_._

_Kazuya spotted Chiffon sitting alone on a bench. He walked up to her._

"_Good afternoon Chiffon-senpai. Can I sit with you?" She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she saw who it was._

"_Hi Kazuya-kun. I wasn't paying attention. Please sit." She moved a little to the right and patted the unoccupied space as an invitation. Sitting down, Kazuya noticed something about Chiffon._

"_What's wrong senpai? You look kinda… sad."_

_She looked at him for a short moment, thinking. Then she smiled and said._

"_Oh, it's nothing. Do you know my Limiter?"_

"_Yujin? Just a little. I talked to him once or twice. What about him?_

"_Well, he's my very good friend since childhood, and we once had a slight crush on each other." Kazuya's heart jolted a little at this. "So after I realized he was accepted in West Genetics too, I asked him to be my Limiter. But the other day he told me he had a girlfriend, and she just got transferred here. Knowing his purpose, I let him go. So as they say, I'm 'available' now." She chuckled half-heartedly._

"_I'm sorry for that Chiffon-senpai. I hope you can find a new Limiter soon."_

"_Yeah… Hey, do you want to go see a movie with me and my friends? The theater's nearby, we are going at 7.30." Chiffon had come back to her usual untroubled self._

"_I'd like that very much. Thanks senpai."_

_Seeing Chiffon walk away, Kazuya thought. "I'll definitely ask to be her Limiter someday…."_

_._

_Having heard about Chiffon being injured in the Carnival, Kazuya hurriedly went to the hospital wing, not without buying some nice flower first. Opening the door, he saw Chiffon half-sitting on the bed reading, the white blanket cover her lower body. He felt a little relieved, at least she was not badly hurt. Feeling someone looking at her, Chiffon looked up to see Kazuya standing at the door._

"_Oh, hello Kazuya-kun. Please come in."_

_He came in and gave her the flowers. _

"_Are those for me? They're so lovely! Thank you Kazuya!" The third-year girl said happily and gave Kazuya a one-arm embrace. He received it gladly, momentarily forgetting where he was._

"_You're welcome Chiffon-senpai." He said after she took her arm back. "Do you feel okay now?"_

"_I'm fine now, thanks for asking. It's just a light wound at the shoulder." She shrugged, acting nonchalant, but winced as soon as her right shoulder moved._

"_It seems quite bad to me senpai. You should rest more." Kazuya said worriedly._

"_Maybe you're right. Could you put these in the vase for me? She handed him the flowers. Kazuya took them to the table. There were other flowers too, but not too much._

"_Do you hear the noise? It seems to come from a room nearby."_

"_I think it comes from Elizabeth-san's room. She was injured too."_

_Kazuya recognized the name. The girl aforementioned was Elizabeth Mably, the 2__nd__-ranked third year in West Genetics. She was popular for both her fighting skills and her elegant beauty. Sure enough, a girl like that would have many visitors whenever she was injured. Despite having higher ranking, Chiffon was not nearly as well-known and attractive._

"_I always admire her, you know. She has everything. I'd trade everything to be as beautiful as her." Knowing Chiffon's light-heartedness, Kazuya was surprised to hear a tiny bit of jealousy in Chiffon's voice._

"_Don't think that way senpai. Everyone's special in their own way." He took a deep breath and continued. "I know there's at least one person that thinks you're more beautiful than Elizabeth-senpai, or anyone else for that matter."_

_She blinked at him, not understanding; then she realized what he was talking about._

"_Oh…"_

_Chiffon's face flushed bright red; her index fingers pressed together nervously. Kazuya found this incredibly cute, this was the first time he saw the usually cheerful Pandora like this. He decided to make the decisive move. Kazuya took the speechless girl's hand in his._

"_Chiffon-senpai, I really like you. I have since the first time I met you. You're the friendliest, funniest and the most awesome girl I've ever known." Softly caressing her hand, Kazuya whispered, loud enough to hear but not too loud to make her feel embarrassed or repulsive.__ It did the trick._

"_I like you too, Kazuya-kun. You are always so kind to me, so caring. I have never received such kindness before." _

_If happy people could fly, Kazuya would be on the moon by then. "She likes me!" That was his only coherent thought. _

"_Senpai, would you mind…" He trailed off, looking at her hopefully. She knew what he asked for, and had no intention of stopping him._

"_No, I wouldn't." Shyly, she whispered._

_That was just enough. Kazuya leaned forward and kissed Chiffon's soft rosy lips. It was a chaste kiss, but filled with love and longing. They had been waiting for this so long, and now they were in absolute heaven. _

"_Please, let me be your Limiter."_

_._

"_Happy birthday Chiffon-senpai. Here's a little something for you." Kazuya handed her the box smiling._

"_Oh Kazuya-kun, you don't have to! Thanks so much!" Flooded with happiness, Chiffon never noticed the mischievous glint in Kazuya's eyes. Opening the box, she saw the most beautiful necklace she'd ever laid eyes on. At the middle was the stylized letter "C" engraved on an emerald stone. This swept the birthday girl away._

"_My birthstone! Oh thank you so much Kazuya! You're so considerate!" She kissed him on both cheeks, then hugged him tightly._

"_I'm glad you like it senpai. Let me put it on for you." She happily accepted._

_Kazuya smirked. His plan was working perfectly. His naïve Pandora childishly turn her back to him, anxiously waiting. He put the necklace down, then sneaked his hands around her slender neck._

_Chiffon gasped, and then sprawled on the ground, laughing uncontrollably as her sensitive area around the collarbone was unexpectedly tickled._

"_Kazuya! Please… Stop… I can't breathe…" she squeaked between laughs._

"_Nuh-uh. I wanna see how long you can endure." Kazuya laughed, keeping his hands in place._

_The happy couple stayed with each other for a long time, enjoying the other's company. The day passed by so fast, and they found themselves sitting close together, looking at the brilliant sunset scene._

"_I had so much fun today Kazuya-kun. Thanks for being here with me."_

_He looked at her, his eyes filled with love and adoration for the smiling angel in front of him. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he said._

"_The pleasure is all mine Chiffon-senpai. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here by your side. I love you, and I will do anything for you."_

_This brought tears to the girl's eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered._

"_I love you too Kazuya-kun."_

_._

Inside the patient room something changed. Beads of sweat started to appear on Kazuya's face, and his formerly calm, normal-paced breathing quickened into shallow gasps. His vital signs showed that Kazuya' situation had taken a turn for the worse.

.

_Kazuya ran through piles after piles of rubber, desperately trying to find his Pandora. What if she didn't make it out? The explosion was so sudden… The thought filled him with dread. Not noticing anything around, Kazuya certainly cou__ldn't make out the figure of a S-Class NOVA just a hundred meters away behind the smoke._

_Then he saw her. She was kneeling before the lying figure of somebody, her shoulders shaking. He ran up to her and hugged her tight._

"_Chiffon-senpai? Are you…" He trailed off, recognizing the dead body. It was of Ticy Phenyl__, Chiffon's comrade and best friend. It must be devastating for her, Kazuya thought._

"_Oh senpai__… I'm so sorry…" Just then he heard an inhuman scream, and felt Chiffon's body slightly vibrate. He released her in amazement to see the girl slowly standing up, her right hand replaced by the deadly clawed gauntlet. Her face, looking so sad and broken just a minute ago, had a grin of insanity plastered on it. Only then did Kazuya realize something; his sweet Pandora no longer existed, this was the Undefeated Smiling Monster. And she was going to attack the NOVA head on. Just as the terrifying thought crossed his mind, Chiffon used her infamous Illusion Turn and rapidly darted towards the monster._

"_No, Chiffon-senpai! Don't do it!__" He ran after her with all his might. But as he approached the NOVA and activated the Freezing effect, it was too late. A deafening sound exploded in Kazuya's ears, and to his horror he saw a small figure falling limply from the sky._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_It was too terrible to be true. Kazuya could just vaguely hear himself scream and run to Chiffon's bloody body. Seeing him, the Pandora smiled painfully._

"_I'm so sorry Kazuya-kun… I'm just so stupid…"_

_He kneeled down beside her and scooped her up with his arms._

"_Don't say it Chiffon-senpai… You're awesome… You've destroyed the NOVA… Just hang on, I'll take you to the hospital… Don't leave me senpai…"_

_Don't leave me…_

_Don't…_

_._

Kazuya opened his eyes, again to find himself in the patient room. But something was… different, he noted. The air no longer smelled sterile and lifeless, but so… sweet and enchanting. Looking aside, he was amazed to see his loved Chiffon Fairchild standing there. She was glowing, her smile brightened up the whole gloomy place. She walked towards him, her pure white dress streaming behind her. In a trance, Kazuya stood up, reached out and touched her face. He was pleased to feel the pleasant soft sensation arose from his fingertips.

"Senpai, you're here… But I thought you were killed." Kazuya voiced the first confusion that showed up in his mind. For the first time ever, he saw the ever-present smile disappear from Chiffon's face.

"Kazuya-kun…. I was."

"No, no… It can't be… But you're right here! How can you be dead?" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. To his dismay, she hung her head, confirming the answer. He started to cry, burying his head in her chest.

"Please senpai… I don't want to live without you…" he managed to choke out. "Please… Take me with you…" Kazuya started to drift back into unconsciousness. Before everything left him, he heard.

"We'll be together forever, Kazuya-kun."

He smiled. She held his hand and started to fly… fly… towards the welcoming sky.

.

AN: I'm a little unsatisfied with the ending, but that's the best I can do. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!

NCT


End file.
